My All is in You
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: "gadis yang murni… cantik.. Cho Yeosun" aku mengangguk. Aku beranjak untuk menggendong putri kecilku yang sepertinya masih terlelap. "my little princess,,, daddy love you and your mommy.. my baby Yeo.." ku timang sayang bayi kecilku yang rapuh dan cantik ini. "my all love is in you both.. Kyu, Yeo.. love you so much.." KYUSUNG / MPREG


My All is in You

.

2014©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Kyusung.

.

Genre: fluff, romance, drama

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO, MPREG, GIVING BIRTH SCENE

.

This story is boys love and MPREG. Please go away if u don't like and this story is story about Yesung and Kyuhyun as pairing.

For yewook/sibum/wonKyu/yewon. Or other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam aku selalu memikirkan dirimu, dirimu yang selalu memenuhi otakku. Kim Yesung atau sekarang sudah menjadi Cho Yesung, namja manis dengan pribadi yang begitu ramah dan rendah hati. Dia selalu menemani hidupku. Jika kalian bingung apa hubunganku dengannya, aku adalah suaminya. Jangan kaget.. kami menikah 2 tahun lalu dan sudah di karuniai seorang putri kecil. Ya umurnya baru 2 hari.

Aku ingat saat Yesungie ku melahirkan 2 hari yang lalu. Sunggu moment paling menakutkan sekaligus mengharukan bagiku. Dia memilih melahirkan di rumah dengan bantuan dokter pribadinya.

"unghh.. sakit Kyu.. aku tak kuat.. hiks.."

"bersabarlah baby… aku disini.. genggam tanganku sayang…"

Yesung menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sayang kening Yesung yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Sementara sang dokter bernama Jungsoo Park tengah sibuk mengecheck posisi bayi dan menyiapkan beberapa peralatan.

"saat aku memintamu untuk mengedan lakukan ya.. jangan mengedan tanpa aba-aba ku okay.."

Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya mengelus surai Yesung yang penuh keringat sementara tangan kanannya di genggam oleh jemari Yesung.

Melihat kondisi istrinya yang kesakitan dan terlihat kelelahan membuat Kyuhyun kasihan dan tak tega, hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

"anda harus kuat tuan Cho demi istri dan bayi anda, beri semangat istri anda agar dia segera bebas dari rasa sakit… dan bayi anda lahir dengan sehat.."

Seorang suster yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun menguatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"ayo Yesung-ah mengedanlah.." komando dokter Park.

"unghhhh.. huh huh huh.. sakithh.."

"aku tahu Yesung-ah.. kau harus kuat untuk bayimu…"

Dengan airmata yang sudah tumpah di pipinya sedari tadi, Yesung mengikuti komando dokter Park yang menyuruhnya untuk mengedan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung kesakitan dan semakin kelelahan terus memberikan semangat dengan kata-kata dan terkadang ciuman sayang di kening Yesung.

"akuh.. tak kuath… Kyuh.."

Yesung menggeleng kelelahan, wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan raut kelelahan dan pasrah.  
"kau tidak boleh berhenti Yesung-ah.. mengedanlah.."

"aku tak kuat.. hiks.. aku tak kuat.." Yesung hampir menyerah saat itu, Kyuhyun membisikan kata-kata penyemangat agar istrinya segera melahirkan dan terbebas dari rasa sakitnya.

"sayang.. kau harus kuat.. kau harus melahirkan baby dengan selamat.. jika kau berhasil melahirkannya kau akan menjadi ibu paling bahagia di dunia sayang… dan aku akan menjadi ayah paling bahagia di dunia.. bertahanlah untuku, baby dan untuk keluarga kita.."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh airmata. Dia mengangguk dan mulai mengambil nafas untuk kembali mengedan agar buah hatinya segera lahir.

"unghhhhh…"

"ya.. bagus Yesung-ah sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi…"

"unghhhh…"

Dan suara tangis bayi nan merdu memenuhi kamar tidur Kyusung. Sang bayi telah lahir dari rahim sang 'nyonya' Cho. Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Yesung yang kelelahan.

"it's okay baby.. you've done well.."

Yesung terseyum lega menikmati kecupan sayang dari Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"ini bayimu Kyu-ah.. perempuan.. sangat cantik…"

Kyuhyun menerima bayinya dan menggendongnya dengan lembut. Sungguh indah karya tuhan ini. Walau tubuhnya masih mungil dan merah, kecantikannya sudah terpancar seperti yang ibu.

"lihatlah sayang,, dia seperti perpaduanmu dan aku.." Kyuhyun meletakan bayi perempuannya di samping Yesung, agar dia leluasa untuk melihat bayinya.

Sungguh anugrah bagi keluarga Cho. Memiliki menantu pria yang mampu memberikan keturunan bagi generasi Cho. Seluruh keluarga besar bersorak bahagia di luar kamar Kyusung saat mengetahui menantu mereka sudah melahirkan dengan selamat.

Tapi rasa senang itu tak bertahan lama, Yesung yang memang notabene pria mengalami pendarahan cukup serius 1 jam setelah melahirkan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun berkeras membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit, tapi setelah mendapat penanganan dari dokter Park dan menerima transfusi darah, kondisi Yesung membaik, walau tubuhnya sangat lemah hingga bernafaspun harus memakai selang oksigen.

Saat ini Yesung berada di rumah bersama - untuk mengurusi putri kecilku yang belum bernama, sementara aku terjebak di balik layar computer di kantorku. Menjadi seorang direktur muda membuatku sungguh sibuk. Selalu pulang malam dan selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bukannya menyombongkan diri, tapi itu memang tanggunganku. Tapi sebenarnya aku baru masuk kerja lagi hari ini, dan hari ini juga aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Persetan dengan pandangan orang. Aku sudah terlalu khawatir-atau mungkin rindu-pada keluarga kecilku. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih atas anugerahmu.

"aku pulang…"

"Kyunnie, kau sudah pulang ... Yesung di kamar, eomma mau ke super market bersama pak jang dulu mau membeli kebutuhan pokok kalian."

"ah eomma.. terimakasih banyak bantuannya… aku sayang eomma..."

"ah eomma hanya membantu saja.. dan tadi ibu Yesung menelpon dia akan segera pulang dari amerika."

"ah jinjja? Baiklah eomma, aku akan memberitahu Yesung…"

Setelah ibuku pergi, aku segera berlari menuju ke kamar. Kulihat Yesungku yang tertidur dengan infuse dan selang oksigen.

Aku kembali mengingat kata-kata dokter Park kepadaku 2 hari yang lalu.

"_rahim Yesung hanya mampu menghasilkan sel telur 2 kali dan jika Yesung hamil lagi, kecenderungan memiliki anak yang premature sangat besar karena sel telur terakhir sangatlah lemah dan rahimnya pun sudah sangat lemah. Aku memberitahumu agar kau bisa bijak dalam menentukan kehamilan Yesung lagi. ,, sekedar saran, jika kau masih ingin memiliki anak lagi, kau harus lebih ekstra perhatian dengan istrimu itu..."_

Dua hari yang lalu aku hampir kehilangan Yesungku. Tapi kini dia terlihat lebih baik walau masih lemah dan butuh infuse karena dia belum sanggup untuk memakan makanan berat. Dia selalu mual, kata dokter Park itu karena dia masih dalam kondisi lemah. Aku tak mau benar-benar kehilangan dirinya jika aku memaksakan untuk memiliki anak lagi. Cukup. Cukup satu buah hati yang sangat aku cintai. Cukup satu.

Aku menghampirinya. Dia terlihat nyenyak dan putri kecil kami tertidur di box bayi di samping kasur.

"sayang…"

"hmm.. Kyunnie… sudah pulang.." sepertinya aku membangunkannya.

"heem.. maaf di hari ke dua pasca kau melahirkan aku malah meninggalkanmu.."

Ku belai surainya sayang.

"tak apa.. aku tahu kau sangat sibuk di perusahaan.."

Dia tersenyum lemah.

"terimakasih sudah memahamiku.. oh ya.. bagaimana ? apa kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk baby?"

Yesung menggeleng. Aku sedikit menggali lagi ingatan tentang nama yang sebenarnya sudah terfikir olehku beberawa waktu lalu.

"aku sempat terfikir sekelebat nama, Yeosun.. yeo dari yeoja(gadis) dan sun dari sunsuhan(murni)…. bagaimana?"

Yesung memandangku sayu.

"gadis yang murni… cantik.. Cho Yeosun" aku mengangguk.

Aku beranjak untuk menggendong putri kecilku yang sepertinya masih terlelap.

"my little princess,,, daddy love you and your mommy.. my baby Yeo.." ku timang sayang bayi kecilku yang rapuh dan cantik ini.

"my all love is in you both.. Kyu, Yeo.. love you so much.."

END

a.n : orz kacauuuuu.. setelah memutuskan tetap memakai cast kyusung saya berhasil membuat versi panjangnya ya.. walau ga sepanjang ff oneshoot milik author2 lainnya :3 tapi semoga anda menyukainya hehehehe

wdyt?

Regard

Yeyepapo(azi)


End file.
